In one type of nuclear reactor, control rods are selectively inserted and withdrawn from a nuclear reactor vessel for controlling the operation thereof. Each of the control rods is typically positioned by a conventional control rod drive which includes a ball screw or spindle operatively engaging a ball nut for raising and lowering the ball nut as the spindle is rotated either clockwise or counterclockwise. A hollow piston rests upon the ball nut at one end thereof and at its other end is conventionally joined to the control rod. Displacement of the ball nut provides displacement of the piston which in turn inserts or withdraws the control rod in the reactor vessel.
In order to achieve faster insertion of the control rod than could be obtained by normal rotation of the ball spindle, which is conventionally referred to as a scram operation, a rapid flow of high-pressure water is injected through the control rod drive past the piston for lifting the piston off the ball nut in a relatively short time for quickly inserting the control rod into the reactor vessel. The high-pressure water is channeled to the control rod drive through a scram line pipe attached to a high-pressure water accumulator.
In one type of occurrence which allows for rapid backflow of the water past the piston, due to, for example, a break in the scram line, the backflow may cause a large reverse pressure on the piston which in turn provides a back force on the control rod ball nut. This back force can cause reverse rotation of the ball spindle with corresponding withdrawal of the control rod. Withdrawal of one of the control rods due to such a backflow occurrence may cause damage to adjacent fuel in the reactor vessel, requiring replacement thereof leading to undesirable down time of the reactor and economic losses.
In order to prevent the above occurrence, a conventional electromechanical brake is provided in the control rod drive for holding the ball spindle from rotating unless the brake is energized. The brake is sized for restraining rotation of the ball spindle against such forces due to backflow of water over the piston when the control rod drive motor is not operating. And, when the control rod drive motor is operating, the motor itself is sized for providing adequate torque for resisting the forces due to the backflow of water in the event of the above-described occurrence.
To ensure operability of the brake, the brake is periodically tested. However, the brakes are located adjacent to the reactor vessel, which is inaccessible during operation of the reactor due to the radiation field emanating from the reactor vessel. The radiation field continues at reduced levels also during shutdown of the reactor, which would require inspectors to wear suitable protective clothing and limit their time in the area. In one nuclear reactor embodiment, there are about 205 control rod drives, including a respective number of brakes, which would necessarily require a substantial amount of time for testing all of the brakes. Testing of the brakes during reactor shutdown would, therefore, be relatively costly to accomplish, which is additionally economically undesirable since the reactor is not operating for producing power.
Since conventional electromechanical brakes typically utilize braking pads for restraining rotation of a rotor disc, they are subject to slippage. Slippage can result in undesirable partial withdrawal of the control rod during backflow occurrence, and also requires additional means for effectively testing the torque-resisting capability of the brake.